


Trapped in a Closet

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, They're Trapped in a Closet in more than one way, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderface and Skwisgaar are locked in a closet, hilarity and feels ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my writing blog on tumblr: http://skwisgaarstories.tumblr.com/

“What the fuck?”

“What do yous mean ‘what the fucks’?”

“The door wont budge!”

“Ams you serious?”

“No, Schkwischgaar, I’m juscht lying to pisch you off!” 

Apparently closet doors were a lot sturdier then anticipated. William and Skwisgaar had both woken up in a dark room, and upon finding the light switch they realized it was a closet. They must have gotten blackout drunk and stumbled into a closet before passing out.

There were tons of closet’s in Mordhaus, though, so neither band member knew where exactly they were.

For all they know, they could have made it to the top floor, where barely anyone really went.

“How the fucks do we gets out?” Skwisgaar tilts his head at the other, leaning against the door. Murderface had been trying to wedge the door open for what felt like hours. He threw his body against it and barely made a crack.

“You think I know??” 

“...Calms down Williams, you ams going to hurts yourself.”

“Jee, I’m glad you care, Schkwisch!” the bassist shot back with an angry glare, before giving up on trying to escape the room and plopping himself down next to the door with a sigh.

Skwisgaar just stared at the other before mimicking him and sitting down as well. He sat across from Murderface with his own little sigh.

“Guess this ams teaching us not to drinks so much, huh?”

“I guessch scho….” Murderface’s voice was barely audible.

“Ams you okay?”

“I’m fine, just wondering how long we’ve been trapped in here…”

“Well, I would assumes less than a days?” the guitarist shrugged in response. “No ones ams looking for us, which means we have not been missings for too longs.”

There was silence after that, as neither really knew what else to say. They hadn’t been alone much together and this was one of the first times they would actually have to talk to each other instead of just to the other band mates.

 

Minutes turned to hours, hours to what felt like days, and no one had come to rescue the two damsels in distress.

Murderface’s stomach growling interrupted the silence that filled the room. The bassist blushed in embarrassment and glanced away when Skwisgaar looked up at him curiously.

“...Schorry, I haven’t eaten all day…”

Skwisgaar dug around in his pockets, pulling out a candy bar he had been saving. Toki had given it to him the day before for some reason and he hadn’t really had a chance to eat it yet. It was a miracle that the thing hadn’t melted.

“Heres.” he offers the candy bar to Murderface, who stared at it.

“You schure?”

“Of course! I ams not that hungrys anyway,” The blonde smiled at the other, actually smiled, and it was absolutely adorable.

Murderface just stared, not realizing he was doing so. Skwisgaar was apparently very nice when he wanted to be, and he was adorable as well. 

“What?” Skwis’ smile fell and he just blinks when he realized Murderface was staring at him. “Ams you alright, Williams? You look sicks!”

“Huh? Oh! Schit, no i’m….I’m fine.” The bassist yanks the candy bar from Skwisgaar’s hands and opened it, gladly stuffing his face with it.

The blonde laughs slightly as he leans against the wall.

“..What?”

“You...erm...You looks kind of cutes when you stuff your face. Like a chipmunks.”

“..Scheriouschly?” Willaim raises an eyebrow, making Skwisgaar’s face light up a bright shade of red.

“Uh...S-Sorrys, i did not means-! I means...it ams...uh-”

“Forget about it,” Murderface smirked, “You look like a bunny when you eat, I think that makesch usch even now,”

“...You thinks I look likes a bunny?”

“Yeah, Yeah I do. Got a problem with it?”

“N-No! I ams just..confused. Was that a compliments?”

Murderface was slow to reply, but eventually he nodded with a quiet mutter of “It wasch.”

“Oh. Your face gets red when you compliment someones. It ams cute.”

“Schut up, you’re cute too. That sctupid accent and the way your eyesch light up like a kid at a candy schtore whenever schomeone schaysch schomething nice about you!”

“Not as cutes as when you huddles into a balls when you falls asleep!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Isch that scho?”

“It ams so!”

The two didn’t realize they had moved closer together until they were nose-to-nose and standing on their knees. 

“Bet I can schow that you’re cuter,” Murderface’s face breaks out into a cruel smirk.

Skwisgaar didn’t seem to notice the smirk as he crosses his arms and tilts his head up slightly in a stubborn way.

“I’d likes to see you tries!” 

Before either could react, William reached out and grabbed Skwisgaar’s face, yanking him in for a kiss. Skwisgaar froze, his eyes wide in confusion before actually melting into the kiss and letting Murderface do as he pleased.

They were actually getting into it when the lock clicked and the door was yanked open revealing Charles and a Klokateer.

The two band mates shoved each other away, their faces flushed from the heated make out session they just had.

Charles raises an eyebrow, “hello you two.”

“Um...we can explains!” Skwisgaar starts, but gets cut off by their manager.

“No need. I, uh, honestly don’t care what you two do behind closed doors. Just make sure it’s not the storage closet next time.”

Skwisgaar and Murderface glance at each other before jumping out and bolting out into the hallway, linking hands as Murderface yanks Skwisgaar toward his room.

“....It’s about time.” Charles mumbles.


End file.
